The Life for True Lovers
by Down the edge
Summary: This is based off of my first story. With a couple of twist. It is how Hiccup and Astry aka Astrid, are going to start there life together. This is a modern day story based in Australia. Rated M for future chapters. I don't own HTTYD.
1. The Fight to End All Fights

_Author's Notes_

_I'm going to try write a different type of story. This is just a try story, but if I get lots of reviews I will continue it. Please... Please review, it means a lot to me. When you just view my story I can't make it better, but if you do review it can make the story better. And I will mention you in the next chapter. So please enjoy. Imagine Hiccup as 21 and Astrid 20. The day of Astry's birthday. _

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Fight to end all Fights**_

Astry's Point Of View(POV)

I have been in Australia for two weeks now. Hiccup and me wanted to move away from Colorado, and out of his fathers house. It's not really a house it's kind of a mansion. Yes, Hiccup is a billionaire's son. Hiccup sent me here to find a house for us to live in. But I don't get why I'm hunting for a house for us, if were not married. Did he send me here to get rid of me? Is he with some one else? Is this the way he is breaking up with me, after 2 years? How could he do this on my 21st birthday? I wiped a tear from my face. Then some one touched my shoulder.

"Is your name Astrid Hofferson?" A cab driver said.

"Yes, it is why?" I asked.

"There is this place for sale and they want you to see it."

"Okay?"

"Would you please step in my cab. And don't worry about the fare, they already payed."

Wow. These people must want me to buy there house. "Okay, I will."

I hopped in the cab and he drove off to this mystery house on top of a hill.

When I got to the house I couldn't believe the size of these house. I started to walk up to the front door and a noticed there was a note.

_Note says,_

_Were up in the bedroom three doors to the left. Please come up to us._

_ "_Okay then?" I said to myself. So I walked up to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

No one answer, so I went in. And what I saw was unbelievable.

It was a bed with roses and candles. That were spread out through the room. There was another note on the bed. I walk to the bed and reached for the note. It was in a rose color envelope with a heart shape sticker. I carefully open it and read:

_Dear Astry,_

_ I hope you are having fun hunting for houses. I think the one I want is the one you will love. Before I bore you, I want you to know I love you and I hope you like this house. Because it is ours and may you turn around and answer my question for you._

_ Love,_

_ Hicy_

This was amazing and unbelievable, till I turned around. It was Hiccup in a new tux and he was bending down on one knee. Is this real? Is he joking? Before I could ask another question he said something. "Astry my love?" he said in his lover voice.

"Yes, Hicy want is it." My equally the same tone.

"Astry... will you do me..." he couldn't finish it, because I cut him off.

"YES, Hicy YES." I was to excited to see his face.

"You didn't let me... What do you think I'm talking about?"

"How you want to marry me. Why?"

"Oh...Ooooh, I didn't mean to say that. I was going to say, can you garb my wallet out off my car." My heart dropped, when he finish.

"Sorry..."

"Astrid are you crying? Please.. please don't cry." He said while hugging me.

Then, I realized he said 'Astrid', why was he not calling me 'Astry'. And before I knew what I was doing. I started to hug him back. I quickly pushed us apart.

"I can't do this Hiccup. I just can't." I said before I ran out the door.

"Astry. Astry wait I have to tell you something." He said without moving. Why wasn't he coming after me.

"What is wrong with you?" I said.

Before he could finish, I slammed the front door on his face.

I noticed there was this red car with a green bow on it.

"Do you like it?" was said by a worried tone person.

Hiccup's POV- _Back to the start, where Astrid *gets punched in the chest*. Where ASTRY walks in to read the note._

This is a busy and stressful day for me. I hope she likes this nice surprise. Oh god, what if she doesn't? That will just tear my heart apart.

_-Front door shuts-_

That was the front door. "Quick go hide over there. I don't want her to see you." I said as quietly as possible.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, just to see her walk into the room. She looked so beautiful. I only wish she will take off her red headband. Those icy blue eyes, her blonde flowing hair just begging to be touched. I had to stop thinking about her beautiful hair.

I saw my moment to move behind her. I got behind her and saw my gift for her move. I got on one knee to make her stay still. And she sat still.

I saw Astry turn around to face me. "Astry my love?"

"Yes, Hicy want is it." My equally the same tone.

"Astry... will you do me..." I couldn't finish it, because she cut him off. Before I could say 'favor'.

"YES, Hicy YES." I was shocked that she came to that responds.

"You didn't let me... What do you think I'm talking about?"

"How you want to marry me. Why?" She said while dropping her tone.

"Oh...Ooooh, I didn't mean to say that. I was going to say, can you garb my wallet out of my car."

"Sorry..." she said before she broke into tears. What have I done?

"Astrid are you crying? Please.. please don't cry." I said going to hug her.

Then, I realized that I said 'Astrid'. I knew I am going to get punched.

"I can't do this Hiccup. I just can't." she said before she ran out the bedroom door.

"Astry. Astry. wait I have to tell you something." I couldn't move, because I was in shock.

"What is wrong with you?" she said very angrily at me.

Before I couldn't respond to her, before she slammed the front door.

I opened the door to see her staring at the car I brought just for her. I had to grab our dog and hold her still. "Do you like it?"

Her face when she turned around was priceless. "I love it. And who is this little girl?"

"She is our dog. By the way can you go look in the cup holder." I said while hold our dog.

"Sure what f..." before she could finish that sentence. I grabbed her at the waist for a hug.

"What do you say?"

"Oh, Hicy. I truly love you. And.."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

_I hope this is a good start to a good story. This story is set on a two chapters, right now. PLEASE review. I need a dog name for Astry's and Hicy's golden retriever. It is a girl and so no boy names._


	2. Starting Our Lifes

**Author's Notes**

_**I'm sorry for updating so late. I just been busy and just forgot. I have lately been reading others stories and it gave me ideas about the stories I want to write. Just to tell the ones who like this story. I'm going to stop this one for a bit and write a new one that has been on my head. So don't hate me. Just enjoy this chapter. And look forward to Road Trip of Our Lifes.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Starting Our Lifes<p>

Astry's POV

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you say?" Hiccup said to me, while holding my hand.<p>

"Oh, Hicy. I truly love you, and.." I said while holding a ring

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was holding. It was a ring from Hiccup, with our names in the blue stone. "Hicy, how did you get this?"<p>

"Well... I had a favor from Fishlegs," he responded.

_ -And if on cue, Fishlegs rolls up-_

"Hey Fishy, thanks for the ring," I gave him a warm welcome.

"Hey Astrid, and your welcomed. How has it been you guys?" Fishlegs asked.

* * *

><p><em>Fishlegs will be called Fishy for now on.<em>

* * *

><p>"It has been wonderful." Hiccup and me said in unison.<p>

"I think it has been?" He made it in a question.

"Why do you say that?" Again we said it in unison.

"You guys have to stop doing that. It is kind of weird."

Just to mess with him some more. We both said, "Stop what?" Knowing what he meant.

"Fine. I guess I'm leaving," he said very frustrated.

Hiccup took talking to him, "Wait Fishy are you and Ruffnut?" Fishy must of knew what he was talking about, because he nodded.

"Hicy what do you mean about 'Fishy and Ruffnut'?" I asked.

"Oh yeah that's right I didn't tell you." he responded.

"Tell me wait?" I was growing angry at Hiccup.

Some how Fishy knew what was going to happen. "I will see you guys later," and he left with that.

"So what do you mean Hiccup?" I reminded him.

"Can I tell you later?"

"No Hiccup tell me NOW." I yelled at him.

"Ok..okay Astrid... well... Fishlegs and Ruffnut are kind of married" I finished his sentence with a punch. "What was that for?"

"You called me Astrid."

"So you said my name, why can't I?" he asked.

"I can believe you Hiccup." I was about to leave.

"Hey, I got something for that," he drove into the car.

I grabbed our dog and stood there waiting for him.

"Here we go." He turned to face me.

* * *

><p><em>Don't Stop Believin' by Journey plays<em>

* * *

><p>The music started to play. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere," he sang to me.<p>

"Hiccup, I'm not singing that song." He smiled at me, "Hiccup... Just city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train anywhere."

"See I knew you like this song," he stated.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, knowing it played on our first date.

"You don't remember? It played on our first date." He said sadly

"Hicy I knew. I was just wondering if you did." I responded.

"How could I? It was our first date and one of my best days of my life."

"What was your number one best day of your life."

* * *

><p><em>I hope this was good i know it was short. i just want to start focusing on my new story <strong>Road Trip of Our Life. <strong>I plan on it coming out on **2/25/2014**. If you guys remember my first story **Tires, **it came out on **1/25/2014.** The new story will be posted a month after my first. To be nice to you guys i will give you a peek._


End file.
